


My Baby’s Heart

by antimorston



Series: Milestones [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Begging, Coming Untouched, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Sex, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Smut, Touch-Starved, because i dont KNOW how emotional tk is sowwy, forget about that tag, how is crying during sex not a tag i swear it was a tag, oh yes and how can i forget, oops sorry carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimorston/pseuds/antimorston
Summary: TK and Carlos have an emotional and erotic time.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Milestones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640611
Comments: 8
Kudos: 237





	My Baby’s Heart

**Author's Note:**

> tk has to be the one who confesses first and i see him as the “big realization at inopportune time” guy anyways i hope this doesnt suck i’ve never tried emotionally charged sex like this lol  
> [title from [honeycomb by ricky nelson](https://youtu.be/pLEN2oV0jSs)]

Feeling Carlos’s hand, firm against his waist as they danced, and holding his steady gaze, TK felt warmth pool low in his gut. They both knew what was going to happen after this party, when they returned to Carlos’s apartment, sweating not only from the heat of too many bodies packed onto a dance floor, but also from repressed desire. 

Carlos smiled down at him and they spun around, ignoring the people around them. It was just them, it had always been just them. 

Carlos didn’t drink that night and TK never drank, so when they got back to Carlos’s apartment, stumbling and grabbing, they were only drunk on each other. 

Carlos fumbled with his keys as TK held his hips from behind, pressing his face into the side of Carlos’s neck. The door finally came unlocked, and Carlos spun to face TK as he backed them through the door. The kiss was passionate, much like it usually was when they had been separated for a while or been unable to have a public display of horniness. His hand found the side of TK’s face and he kicked the door shut, walking them over to the couch. TK dropped onto it, eagerly starting to undo the buttons on his shirt, but Carlos stopped him. 

“Let me, baby.”

TK let out a whine, and he leaned his head against the back of the couch as Carlos knelt between his legs. Carlos undid one button at a time, pausing between each to lick and bite at TK’s exposed skin. He left a trail of light hickeys, unable to spend much time on each, but TK reacted as Carlos had hoped, squirming and whining under his touch. 

Carlos pulled back from TK’s chest for a moment, straightening up to kiss TK while reaching down to palm him through his jeans at the same time. TK shuddered, and Carlos bit at his lip. “Let me make you feel good,” he said, not a demand.

TK nodded. 

Carlos finished unbuttoning TK’s shirt, carefully pulled it back from his shoulders, and tossed it to the side. His hands found TK’s fully exposed waist, and despite his hands being warm, TK shuddered again. He grinned and started to kiss below TK’s navel, giving a gentle squeeze on his waist before letting go and reaching for his belt buckle. 

TK gasped, arching up. 

“Please!”

Carlos moved one hand back up, running his thumb over TK’s nipple as he sucked a dark hickey into the toned muscle of his hip. He loved those low-waisted jeans. And TK loved when he did that, apparently, because his gasping breaths sped up. Carlos pulled off his skin with a slick ‘pop.’ “You like being touched, huh?”

“Yes,” TK breathed, “please.”

“‘Please,’ what?” Carlos was having _too_ much fun with this. He started to undo TK’s belt while he was distracted. 

“Please touch me more.” 

Carlos yanked the belt off in one swift, strong motion. “I plan on it, Tyler.” He dropped the belt behind him, and unbuttoned TK’s jeans. He hooked his fingers under TK’s waistband. “Help me out here,” he asked, pulling down TK’s jeans as TK lifted his hips to give him space. He let TK kick them off, along with his shoes, then zeroed back in. “Now,” Carlos said, fingers teasing along the front pocket of TK’s boxers, “we can have some fun.”

TK bucked his hips up against Carlos’s hand, his erection straining. Then, he abruptly stilled. “Wait,” he gasped. 

Carlos looked up. TK’s arm was over his eyes, his face flushed and mouth open. He looked so gorgeous. “What is it, tiger?”

“I need a drink…water.” TK moved as though to get up, but Carlos caught him by the chest. 

“I’ve got it, don’t worry.” He carefully took ahold of the arm that wasn’t across TK’s eyes and pressed a kiss to his palm before leaving the room. 

He snagged a small bottle of mineral water from the fridge, opening it for TK as he made his way back. But the sight in the living room froze him when he came in view of the couch. 

TK was curled up on the couch, sobbing silently. Tears covered his cheeks. 

Carlos crossed the room in two steps, dropping onto the couch next to him and setting the drink on the coffee table. 

“Tyler, what is it? Are you alright?”

TK sniffled and wiped his eyes, then gave Carlos a teary smile. “Carlos, you care about me so much.” 

“I do,” he answered. 

“And you want to get _me_ off without expecting anything else! Without even taking your clothes off!”

Carlos didn’t understand why this was a sob worthy realization, but he did understand that this was something big for TK, so there was probably something behind it. “Tyler, of course I want to. I-” He stopped, swallowing hard. “You’re important to me. You deserve this.” He moved closer, and TK reached for him. Carlos wiped off TK’s cheeks before opening his arms, and TK fell into them, clutching Carlos’s waist. “Come here. Come here.”

TK pressed his face into the crook of Carlos’s neck and sobbed again. Carlos brought a hand up to hold the back of his head and slid his thumb back and forth through TK’s hair. 

“Do you need anything?” Carlos whispered, closing his eyes. It hurt him to see TK like this.

The question only made TK cry harder. They’d been together six months now, and TK was still shocked every time Carlos showed that he cared about him. “I’m sorry,” TK whispered. 

“Oh, baby, don’t be. It’s okay.” He hugged TK tight and kissed the top of his head. 

“Carlos?” TK asked, starting to pull back. 

“Yeah?” He let go of the back of TK’s head in favor of wiping away more tears. That earned him another sniffling smile. 

TK took a deep breath and steadied himself. “I’m freaking out right now because I’d just realized I love you.” 

Carlos ran his thumb over TK’s cheekbone again, not to wipe away tears but to reassure him. “I love you, too.” 

TK half-sobbed, half-laughed. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Please.”

TK didn’t wait for Carlos to make another move before he was straddling him and pressing their mouths together. 

“Fuck, Tyler,” Carlos whispered when TK paused for breath a minute later. “How are you still hard?”

TK flushed, smiling sheepishly. “I got hard again when you told me you loved me.”

Carlos couldn’t help but let out a needy whine against TK’s lips. “Well, then let me tell you again.” He grabbed TK’s hips and stood up, bracing him and carrying him across the room. “I love you, Tyler Kennedy Strand.” He shifted TK onto one arm so he could reach for the doorway as they approached it, shivering at the way TK bit his neck and gripped him with his legs. It was like they couldn’t make it to his bedroom fast enough. 

Carlos had carried him down the hall to the bedroom before, so TK knew when to let go, falling back onto the mattress. He looked heavenly; his hickeys from earlier were already fading, save for the one on his hip. Carlos made a mental note to give him more. His legs dangled from the bed, and when Carlos got to his knees between them, TK shook. 

“Is this okay?” Carlos asked. He slid his fingers under the waistband of TK’s boxers as TK breathed a yes. 

He pulled them down, leaving kisses in their trail down TK’s legs, and took his socks with them. He kissed back up TK’s leg, taking care to leave dark hickeys on his inner thighs. TK gripped at the sheets, begging Carlos for more. So Carlos took the tiny bottle of lube from his pocket and coated his fingers. 

He slid one in as he took TK’s whole cock in his mouth. TK jerked his hips up at the two new sensations, but Carlos took it in stride, barely reacting to the sudden deepthroating. 

It didn’t take TK long, and he didn’t give any warning, but Carlos was delirious from the pleasure he was deriving from making TK feel this way and had no issues swallowing. He kept TK in his mouth, gently sucking, until TK got too sensitive and pulled away. 

When TK’s breathing slowed down to normal, Carlos stood. “Alright, let’s clean up,” he said, nodding to the bathroom. 

“Wait, I have to get you off now,” TK said, starting to sit up.

Carlos laughed. “Actually, you don’t.”

TK looked offended at first, but then it sank in what Carlos really meant. “Wait,” TK said. “ _Untouched? In your pants?_ ” His eyes were _huge_ as he stared at Carlos in—what was that? Awe? Disbelief?

“Listening to you and getting you off did it for me,” Carlos answered, a little embarrassed now. It was the first time that had ever happened to him, and he wondered how long he would have lasted if he had actually had TK’s mouth on him, or, worse, if they had actually been having sex. 

“Shit,” TK whispered. “I guess that’s the power of love.”

Carlos crawled up the bed and kissed him hard. “So, you going to come clean up with me or no?” He asked when they parted. 

TK grinned. “How about a round two for the man I love?”

**Author's Note:**

> might not be realistic to their relationship progression but i tried to keep characterizations true (tk is a vulnerable hugger idk about crier tho ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ) i just wanted to write some fun emotional sex for them because i love them and i need more of them and i am going to die without canon content every week  
> please please please comment they make me 🥺


End file.
